


Just the Way You Are

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s08e17 Hex, First Kiss, M/M, Male Slash, Missing Scene, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark frees Oliver from his chains and it turns into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Just the Way You Are  
>  **Fandom:** Smallville  
>  **Pairing/Characters:** Clark/Oliver  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 995  
>  **Warnings/Spoilers:** slash/8.17 'Hex'  
>  **Disclaimer:** all characters belong to the WB/CW  
>  **Summary:** missing scene; Clark frees Oliver from his chains and it turns into something more.

“You know, that’s a good look for you.”

Oliver stopped struggling with the chains to glare at the speaker. Clark just stared back at him, an amused look on his face. 

“Ha, ha, very funny,” Oliver replied, scowling. “You’re hilarious. Did you have to choose this particular moment to finally develop a sense of humor?”

Clark’s grin widened. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist. Do you need some help?”

“No, I love being chained up,” Oliver said sarcastically. 

Rolling his eyes, Clark moved closer to his friend. “Aren’t you in a pleasant mood?” 

“You try being chained up to a pole for hours and see how friendly you are,” Oliver grumbled. 

Instead of responding, Clark got to work on Oliver’s chains. Once they had loosened, Oliver fell off the pole, but Clark caught him before he hit the ground. 

“My knight in shining- well, red and blue,” Oliver joked. 

Chuckling, Clark slowly put Oliver down, ignoring how right he had felt in his arms. “That’s what I’m here for. Are you okay?”

“I’m good, thanks,” Oliver assured him. “How’d you know I was here?”

“Zatanna told me,” Clark answered. 

“Zatanna,” Oliver repeated. “She’s up to something-” 

“Don’t worry, it’s all taken care of,” Clark interrupted. 

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised,” Oliver said. “Saved the day as usual?”

Clark shrugged. “Barely, but yes.” 

“You weren’t affected by her powers then?” Oliver questioned. 

Wincing, Clark said, “No, I was.” 

Oliver’s expression shifted to one of curiosity. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Clark confirmed. “Let’s just say she granted a wish for me and it didn’t go so well.”

“What’d you wish for?” Oliver asked. 

Suddenly, Clark felt embarrassed, and he turned away, taking a few steps before stopping and admitting in a low tone, “To be normal.” 

It was spoken so softly that Oliver barely heard him. “Normal?” he echoed, not sure if he heard him right.

Clark nodded, staring at his shoes. “I’ve had some doubts about the whole dual identity thing and wished that I was just a normal reporter. She granted that wish when Chloe and I went to see her. So for hours, I did think that. Didn’t remember that I was an alien or anything.” 

“But you remember now,” Oliver pointed out, dumbfounded. He never would’ve imagined Clark being unsatisfied with life, or himself, but he was slowly realizing that just because Clark had powers, it didn’t mean his life was perfect.

Oblivious to his thoughts, Clark explained, “Apparently, a wish ends when you don’t want it anymore. Fortunately, Chloe managed to get through to me.”

“That’s good,” Oliver said. 

“Yeah, she made it in the nick of time,” Clark agreed. “Otherwise, Zatanna would’ve succeeded in her plans.” 

“I didn’t mean it was good because you were able to stop Zatanna,” Oliver corrected. “I meant it was good because you remembered who you are, and didn’t want to change anymore. Because I wouldn’t want you to.” 

Clark’s head jerked up in surprise. “You wouldn’t?”

“No,” Oliver replied, closing the distance between them. “See, I like you just the way you are.” 

“You do?” Clark asked, his heart speeding up. “Even when I drive you crazy and we argue all the time?”

“Even when you drive me crazy and we argue,” Oliver told him, lips curving into a smile. “I wouldn’t change a thing about you and I’d hope that you wouldn’t want to either.” 

Nobody had ever said that to Clark before. There was always something they wished he’d do, or say. This wholehearted acceptance wasn’t something he was used to, or ever expected, especially from Oliver. Oliver, who he argued with but considered a close friend, who Clark thought didn’t think _he_ was good enough but always wished he could please, someone he admired … someone who he felt right around. 

The _only_ person he felt right around. Even though he refused to admit it. 

But he was admitting it now. 

Suddenly, it made sense why he felt something was missing when he reunited with Lana. Or why he wasn’t able to take his relationship with Lois to the next level. 

“Clark?” Oliver said, bringing him back to reality. “Cat got your tongue?” 

“No … I was just thinking,” Clark confessed. “And … realizing some stuff.” 

“Oh yeah?” Oliver pursued. “Care to share?” 

“Not sure,” Clark said. He hesitated for a second before he took a step toward him, invading Oliver’s personal space. “I don’t want to scare you away.” 

Oliver’s breath hitched. “I don’t think you can,” he murmured, a knowing look coming over his face. Nobody could say Oliver Queen wasn’t a smart man.

“Can’t I?” Clark challenged. 

“No,” Oliver insisted, cupping his face. “But I really hope I’m not reading you wrong here.” 

“I don’t think you are,” Clark replied, his gaze locked on Oliver’s. He couldn’t look away if he tried. 

“Good.” That was the last thing Oliver said before he leaned forward and, in the middle of a Metropolis alley, kissed him. 

Immediately, Clark responded to the kiss, hands drifting to rest at Oliver’s waist, pulling him flush against his body. Minutes passed like seconds, as they explored each other’s mouths, parting only when they had do and even then, reluctantly. 

“I have to say, I never imagined this happening when I came to find you,” Clark admitted.

“Yeah,” Oliver replied, trying to catch his breath. “But I’m not complaining.”

“Me too,” Clark said, a smile forming on his lips. “We … probably need to talk about this though.” 

“I agree,” Oliver said. “Maybe we can go to my place and talk? Maybe grab some dinner? I don’t know about you but I’m starving.” 

“I could eat,” Clark said. “Lead the way.” 

“Great,” Oliver replied, walking towards the place where he had hidden his motorcycle. Turning his head, he winked at Clark. “And if you’re good, maybe I’ll let you tie me up again.” 

Clark blushed, and if he sped up a little bit, well … he’d never admit it.


End file.
